The Bad Slave
by Veracityrules
Summary: Master Draco has had a bad day and who better to take his frustrations out on than his slave Harry.But Harry doesn't feel like being a good slave today.He's a bad slave today!PWP MM Slash.Graphic sexual content, BDSM,oral & graphic language. 2 of 3 NC17 M


Disclaimer: All copyrights of the following characters belong to JKR…bla bla bla, you know the drill. I am just a sick and twisted fan who tortures them for her own evil amusement and yours too, if you're reading this fic.

Warnings: PWP, M/M slash, adult language, BDSM between consenting adult characters, humiliation, oral, anal pentration & extreme punishment (slapping and whipping).

Rating: Err…have you read the above warnings?! Most definitely **M / NC 17**

A/N: This fic is _GRAPHIC_ and therefore absolutely not suitable for readers under 17 years. I take no responsibility for anyone under-age accessing this story. I am a responsible author and have acted accordingly by strenuously highlighting the genre and themes that this fic contains. If you don't like it, then _DON'T_ read it! You have been duly warned. Thank you and enjoy. And of course don't forget, review, review, review.

* * *

**The Bad Slave **

"Fucking stupid incompetent cunt!"

Harry jumped as the heavy wooden door slammed shut and the angry man, who had spoken, entered the Manor's elegant library.

"What's up hun?"

"Your fucking stupid best friend Weasley, that's what's up. He's an idiot!"

Draco walked over to the fireplace and threw himself heavily into the over-sized leather wing-backed chair.

"How he helped you defeat old Mouldy Wart escapes me."

Harry smiled inwardly at Draco's nickname for Voldemort.

"He's not that bad Drake."

"Don't fucking argue, I'm not in the mood. He's pathetic. He almost got the team killed today." He said, referring to the crack team of Aurors who worked tirelessly tracking down the remaining Death Eaters who'd escaped justice at the end of the war. "I mean, who the fuck is scared of spiders in the wizarding world?

Harry's eyes widened at this outburst. He knew his husband's normal temperament well enough to know where this abnormal sudden flare-up was heading but he decided to ignore it.

"He has been since our second year at Hogwarts. He has never been the same since our run-in with Aragog in the Forbidden Forest."

"Yeah well, he managed not only to blow a four month reconnaissance mission resulting in Crouch junior escaping capture but almost got our team hexed into oblivion and all because a fucking house spider crawled across his arm!"

"Well, don't take it out on me. You're both adults now; if you've got issues with Ron, then sort it out between yourselves. I refuse to play referee between my husband and best friend."

Draco rose; his expression held a threatening quality.

"I said don't argue or answer back to me." He said menacingly.

"Fuck off Drake! We're not in the sack now." Harry countered.

The blond move so fast, Harry barely had time to react to the threat.

_"Corpus necto." _

Harry was suddenly restrained by invisible bonds. He fought against his captivity and Draco caught him just before he fell to the floor; over-balanced from struggling against the binding spell. With a flick of his wand and a whispered incantation, Malfoy apparated them to their private sex dungeon.

How dare the slave argue with his master? He deserved to be punished for his outrageous behaviour.

As soon as they arrived in the dark stone room, Draco cast a number of spells. He warmed the cool dank air, lit the wall beacons and changed his everyday clothing into the black leather master attire that he wore when he dominated Harry. Once complete, he was ready to exact his punishment on this bad slave.

With a flick of his wand, he partially released Harry using a wordless spell, enabling him some range of movement. Draco placed his foot upon his slave's chest.

"You have been a very bad slave. However, you may regain my favour back if you obey my commands. Now lick my boot." He commanded, offering his booted foot to his husband's lips.

"Fuck off Drake. I'm not in the fucking mood. Now let me go!" Harry yelled angrily, fighting against his captivity.

Draco's eyes gleamed in delight. If he was honest with himself, he would've been disappointed if Harry had submitted to him so easily.

He _wanted_ to punish him for his impudence. Punish him for the terrible day he'd had; punish him for his friend's incompetence.

Once again, Draco set about casting the various spells that he needed to carry out his plans. The first divested Harry's clothing and fitted him with a leather body harness to his naked form. The second did two things simultaneously; one it attached Harry to the bondage sling and two, raised him upright from the floor, positioning him spread-eagle and unable to move.

"Draco, I am not playing this fucking game. Now let me go!" He shouted.

He received a hard resounding slap across his face for his outburst. To which, an immobilised Harry responded in the only way open to him; by defiantly spitting in Draco's face.

The blond turned bright red in anger, glaring furiously at Harry. He had never defied him so blatantly before. He brought his hand up to his face and wiped the saliva from his cheek, never once breaking eye contact. Without a word, he turned and strode over to the 'toy' cupboard. He felt a bubble of excitement deep within his gut as he perused the cupboard's contents, knowing what was to come. He took his time choosing the tools he needed for the job of teaching this despicably disobedient slave's lesson.

"Ah.., just the job." He said satisfactorily, as he selected a thick leather bull whip.

He tested its weight in his hands. This was a relatively new edition to his collection; never been used. Draco flicked it experimentally into an empty corner of the cavernous room. The tool was perfectly balance. A true genius was responsible for crafting it.

He approached Harry, toying with the whip purposefully in an effort to intimidate him. Draco didn't speak as he walked behind the slave. He delivered the first lash across his back. The crack resonated throughout the dungeon.

The pain was excruciating and if Harry hadn't have been restrained; he would have collapsed in agony. He screamed as he received a further four lashes. He felt the blood from the lacerations drip down his back. He couldn't take anymore, he'd agree to anything Draco asked him now; anything to stop the punishment. Although he wasn't crying, tears steamed down his cheeks. His nose ran and his chin was coated with saliva.

Ignoring Harry's obvious agony, the master grabbed his hair viciously, forcing his head back to an uncomfortable angle.

"Has the taste of my whip made you anymore willing to submit to my control?" He asked nastily.

"ymmm." The slave mumbled incoherently.

"WHAT! Affirm clearly so your master can understand you."

"Yes, Master." Harry snivelled.

Draco came to kneel in front of Harry and quietly whispered an incantation. He then took Harry's swollen member into his mouth and began to fellate him.

He gently sucked the crest of his painfully aroused cock. He swirled his tongue, teasing the glans as he applied suction. In spite of his wounds, Harry groaned his ecstasy. The blond pumped faster, descending lower until his nose bumped against his pubic bone. He continued to deep throat Harry until it was inevitable he would release.

It was going to be quick; it was going to be fast; it was going to be dirty, which was Draco's intention.

Harry thrust hips forwards and moaned loudly at the increased stimulation. Draco recognised the signs; he was close. He reached between his stretched legs and thrust a finger into his arse and stroked his prostate gland. The effect was instantaneous.

Harry's cock erupted, spilling his seed deep down Draco's throat. The blond milked the slave's length of every drop, swallowing the salty essence. As his orgasm subsided, the previously whispered incantation took effect and Harry's wounds and pain magically vanished.

He caught his breath back and looked down tiredly at his husband.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes thank you. You know, you may be a bad slave but you're a fantastic husband." Draco answered gazing up lovingly at the man above him.

"You know for a while there, I thought you were going fuck me with thing." Harry said, referring to the bull whip.

"No, but what I need right now is to get you into our bed and make, normal vanilla-style love to you."

"Okay, but do me a favour next time." Harry asked as Draco began releasing him from the bondage sling.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Will you and Ron sort it out between yourselves next time and just punch the twat."

**The end**


End file.
